Brionne (Pokémon)
|} Brionne (Japanese: オシャマリ Osyamari) is a introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from starting at level 17 and evolves into starting at level 34. Biology Brionne is a light blue, Pokémon with three ruffle-like growths around its body. The first ruffle is just under its front flippers, while the last is shortly before the tail. The ruffles alternate white and pale blue. Its long ears are made up of three segments that lighten and increase in size towards the tip; the first segment is ovoid, while the latter two are spherical. It has a long, conical snout with a white tip, a spherical pink nose, and large dark eyes with pinkish pupils. Its front flippers are much longer than its tail flippers, although both have white tips. There are three digits on the front flippers. Brionne can create water balloons in a variety of colors. While it normally learns to dance from members of its colony, Brionne can also learn to dance from humans. It works diligently to memorize each dance through imitation, and gets excited when it sees a dance it does not know. It is capable of dancing in perfect time with others, even if it's never danced with them before. Large groups of Brionne can be seen dancing together on moonlit nights. Its battle strategy consists of dancing while creating water balloons. The dance confuses the opponent, and during this weakness, Brionne slaps the balloons toward the target where they explode. Only those who have earned its trust can see this Pokémon when it is sad. It will otherwise always act cheerful and never allow its sorrow to show.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/brionne/ In the anime Major appearances Brionne debuted in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!, under the ownership of Ida. It was first used as part of a street performance. Later, it and Ida helped and her master . Sometime afterwards, it created a big balloon that allowed Kanoa to go underwater water so he could search for a Mystic Water meant for Ida. Minor appearances Pokédex entries type. Brionne can make balloons in all sorts of colors, and performs a joyful dance when its needs cheering up.}} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Aromatic Mist|Fairy|Status|—|—|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Wonder Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution |no2=729 |name2=Brionne |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=730 |name3=Primarina |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia Origin Brionne appears to be based on a and performers such as s, and . Name origin Brionne may come from ''brio (vivacity of style or performance), sea lion, brine, and (a type of female water nymph or mermaid). Osyamari may be a combination of オシャレ oshare (fashionable) or おしゃま oshama (precocious young girl), 鞠 mari (ball), and marine. In other languages or , , and marine |fr=Otarlette|frmeaning=From and |es=Brionne|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Marikeck|demeaning=From marine and |it=Brionne|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=키요공 Kiyogong|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=花漾海獅 / 花漾海狮 Huāyànghǎishī|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=花漾海獅 Fāyeuhnghóisī|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |ru=Бриан Brian|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles Notes External links |} de:Marikeck es:Brionne fr:Otarlette it:Brionne ja:オシャマリ zh:花漾海狮